


Project XXX

by Fallen_Angel_Of_Justice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consent, First Time, M/M, Original Character(s), Summer Vacation, positive outcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel_Of_Justice/pseuds/Fallen_Angel_Of_Justice
Summary: An explicit romance scene between two university students on vacation.





	Project XXX

  “This was a really great idea.” Jace muttered, his head resting on Jarrod's arm.

  “huh?” Jarrod glanced at the black haired boy in his arms. Jace's head was nearly buried in the blanket that covered them both, so Jarrod hadn't heard what he had said.

  Jace turned his head so his cheek was just touching Jarrod's chest and they could see each other's eyes if he looked up. “Coming here… I think it was a great idea. Y'know to be together n’stuff.”

  “Oh, yeah, definitely.” Jarrod had almost been asleep, se he took a second to process what Jace had said.

  “it's really cool of your friends to organise this. I mean, my parents would never have given the go ahead if 5 people from the same faculty hadn't shown up to confirm that this was some kind of university field study.”

  “Yeah, there really great guys… well, not as great as you,” Jarrod reached with his other hand to poke Jace's nose, “but still pretty great.”

  Jace blushed and turned away from Jarrod. “Y-y’know, they'll get in trouble if anyone finds out.”

  “Hah,” Jarrod chuckled just a bit, “in trouble from whom? Your mom?” though the question was particularly serious, it was delivered in a joking tone.

  Jace's response was flat, “Yes.” It was true that Jace's mother worked at the same university which everyone on this trip attended, so there was an actual risk of some sort of repercussion.

  “What's with your mother anyway? Like, dude, you're in university, why does it matter what your mom thinks about your choice of vacation?”

  Jarrod couldn't see Jace's face, but his ears twitching ever so slightly gave the hint that the relaxed smile Jace had worn up to this point was gone. Jace Turned around to look at Jarrod, “I don't own anything. I've never had a job, or my own money. She controls everything I have, if she suddenly decides to stop supporting me, I'd have nothing, I'd have to quit university, probably live as some shelter, I can't…”

  Jarrod could see that as Jace tried to explain his situation, he was becoming more and more anxious. So naturally, Jarrod decided to interrupt him with a kiss right on the lips. Convenient that they were now facing each other.

  Jace's mind, which had been working itself into a panic, melted almost immediately. He felt Jarrod's lips on his. They were a bit dry, and slightly cracked from breathing, having nearly fallen asleep. But as Jarrod opened his mouth a bit in response to Jace having instinctively done so, Jace felt a rush of warm, moist air. The kiss was not more than a second, but felt like several as Jace's mind slowed to a halt. Yet as Jarrod pulled back, Jace found himself lamenting that it was not long enough.

  “let's not talk about your mother.” said Jarrod in an ever so teasing way, as he touched his own nose to Jace's.

  Jace, still a bit taken aback by the sudden kiss, something that they'd only ever done before while hiding under the stairs or after using the secret roof access hatch they weren't supposed to know about, could only stare into Jarrod's eyes. They were an emerald green, and stood out well, framed by his sandy bangs, one of which was partially hiding his right eye as he lay on his side. They were especially bright as the light from the partially open window behind Jace shawn with the light from the setting sun. It was the room's only source of light, and was reflected in Jarrods eyes. “Oh… right, sorry. I didn't mean t-”

  “You know… there is a reason, why all my friends pitched in the make this happen for you…” Jarrod teased at the answer to his question, but was going to make Jace ask.

  “And w-what might that be?”

  “Y'see my friends and I all have an agreement. We made it back in first year when we all met. Each of us can ask of the others one favor… under,” Jarrod paused, “certain conditions.”

  “What kind of conditions?” asked Jace suddenly weary.

  “They'll do anything to help me get laid once.” Jarrod smirked.

  “Wait…” Jace was taking a moment to process the new information, “is that why you puked on Gabriella four months ago?”

  “Eww don't bring that up here!” Jarrod recoiled from Jace. “Yes, but jees man! Have some regard for the moment.” Jarrod sat up.

  Jace rolled onto his back, spreading his arms out. “Sorry, Jarrod… it's the first thing that came to mind.”

  Jarrod raised an eyebrow. “I just told you I was fixing to get laid, and you're first thought is that?”

  “You’re fixing to get what?” Jace's eyes widened in realisation. He sprang to his feet as Jarrod layed back down laughing.

  “There's the reaction I was looking for!”

  Jace backed up a little from the floor mat they had been cuddling on.

  “With… I mean from… I mean…” Jace stubbled for his words, “by me right…?”

  Jarrod continued to laugh. “Yes by you, idiot!”

  “I don't… I mean, you know I do, but… Well this is very sudden y'know!”

  “Take your time Love, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to.” Jarrod sat up, taking a slightly less teasing posture.

  Jace started to pace. “That's just it! I have no idea what I should want you to do?”

  “Hah, there isn't anything you ‘should’ want me to do. What important is what you ‘do’ want me to do.”

  “Well, I mean, you're friends only did this because they thought you were getting laid right?”

  Jarrod stood up leisurely and made his way over the lean against the window sill. “That is  _ really _ not what you should be thinking about right now. Who cares what they think? Hell, It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. Except you.”

  Jace stopped pacing and went to lean against the wall adjacent to wall with the window. He placed his hand on his forehead and looked down, “Shut up, I'm just trying to think. I don't even know if I'm trying to talk myself into or out of it!”

  “Well,” Jarrod stepped out from the wall and walked to stand in front of Jace, “tell me the reasons you don't want to do it.”

  Jace looked up to stare at Jarrod, his own bright blue eyes now reflecting the dying light from the window. He stood still for a long time. Neither he nor Jarrod really knew how long, and neither really cared. Tears started to form in the corners of Jace's eyes.

  Jarrod’s face turned from one of patience to one of concern. “I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like this, I only-”

  “I'm scared! Jarrod.” Tears were now running down his face. “What should I do?”

  Jarrod's face softened back into a comforting smile. “Sorry Love. I can't tell you that. Only you can make this decision.”

  “Jerk…” Jace wiped the tears from his eyes. “Just… do the thing.”

  “you're going to have to be a bit clearer than that Jace.”

  Jace lowered his head, trying to hide the redness of his face. “You know, in that show you're always trying to get me to watch. One person says do the thing, and the other person just does whatever is right without being told what that is! That! Do the damn thing!”

  Jarrod let out a chuckle. “That not really how that… or this, works, I'm afr-”

  “Push me against the damn wall Jarrod!” Jace yelled this out far louder than had intended. Tears flew from his face as he raised his head to look Jarrod in the eyes, then slowly dropped it again in shame, shutting his eyes tightly.

  The next thing Jace knew, his chin was being gently lifted. He opened his eyes slowly to see Jarrod's face much closer than it had been a second ago. He felt Jarrod's fingers intertwine with his own right hand. He felt their hands being lifted up so that Jarrod was holding his against the wall, Jarrod's left hand still under his chin. He felt himself smile, he couldn't help it. He was still terrified, but he also felt like a weight had been lifted. The decision had been made… and something Jace had always yearned for, was about to happen.

  Jarrod kissed Jace more forcefully and passionately than he'd ever done before. Jace felt none of the dryness of earlier. The kiss was incredibly wet, not only because Jarrod's face pressed against his made him more aware of his own tears, but because Jarrod tongue was also grazing his lips as they kissed. Jace felt his other hand being held against the wall by his wrist, as Jarrod's body pressed up against his.

  As Jarrod pressed his body, he was forced to stand straighter, making Jace look up in order to continue kissing. Something which Jace did without even thinking. Jace couldn't think anymore, not about anything other than what was happening to him in each moment. He could only think about how good it felt to be unable to move, despite wanting to run away, and how safe that made him feel; that he was in someone's control. And that he was surprised that it felt good, not in a logical way, or in a way he was even sure was emotional. He felt good in a way that made his whole body feel warm and his cheeks feel hot, in a way that made his breath quiver more than it already was.

  He thought about how he wanted to fight against this pin only to feel Jarrod's strength keeping him still. And how when he did that, Jarrod hesitated for a moment before forcing him back to wall.

   And the next moment when their kiss resumed, he felt Jarrod's tongue graze his lips again and was surprised to feel his own reach out to do the same. He could feel the hotness of Jarrod’s breath and felt every other thought flee his mind. He'd never kissed with tongues before, he'd never been pressed against a wall before, and he'd never seen Jarrod's eyes shine quite as bright before. He'd never felt what he was feeling now, and it was almost too much for him. No… it was too much for him. The singular thought in his mind was he felt good.

  And then the warmth left. He was no longer being held up and his knees almost buckled. Jarrod, who had just stepped back, rushed to catch him. It was unnecessary though, as Jace's mental ability returned fast enough to realise that falling over would probably mean Jarrod wouldn't continue out of concern for him. He didn't want that. He wanted to keep going.

  “Are you alright man?” asked Jarrod in a slightly concerned voice, “you went limp for a second.”

  Jace realised he had forgotten to breathe, now aware of how hard he was trying to catch his breath. “I'm fine… it's just I've never felt anything like that.”

  “If you just about faint from a makeout session on a wall, then maybe we should leave it as that for now.

  “No! I mean, please…?”

  “Okay, the please works well, anything else to say?”

  Jace couldn't think of what else to say. So, desperately trying to come up with whatever answer Jarrod wanted, he began to take his shirt off. They were already both only wearing boxers besides that, so Jace was now almost naked. Whether it was what he was looking for or not, Jarrod removed his shirt as well. Though his came off in a fluid, over the head motion, while Jace had seemingly forgotten how to undress himself.

  Jarrod sat down on the floor mat. “Breath, Jace.”

  Jace tried to steady his breathing, but to little avail. The pleasure he had felt earlier was making way for the same anxiety that he felt at the beginning. He sat down across the mat from Jarrod and tried to settle himself. His breathing was coming more easily but he could still hear his heart pounding in his head.

  “I'm ready to continue.” said Jace, calmly.

  “Oh come on, you gotta get more excited than that!”

  Jace immediately went flush in the face, “But you just told me to calm down!”

  “haahahaha, I'm sorry, I'm only teasing you.”

  “You are such a jerk!” Jace tossed a pillow at Jarrod, which promptly collided with his face, knocking him over.

  Jarrod continued to laugh. “I just had to make sure you had your wits about you. It's no fun fucking someone who doesn't know what's happening anymore.”

  Jace looked down, unable to blush any further. “I don't like swearing Jarrod.”

  “Ah, but I do… so It's your turn.”

  “My turn for what?” asked Jace with concern

  “Ask me. Tell me what you want us to do.”

  “Come on, Jarrod, I already said please.”

  Jarrod started crawling slowly across the mat towards Jace. “Please what?”

  Jace looked away. “Please t-touch me.”

  Jarrod smiled and patted Jace on the head. “Be more specific.” He teased.

  “I'm not going to swear, Jarrod…”

  “Okay then, surely sex is more important than bad language,” Jarrod began backing up slowly, “so if you're not ready I'll-”

  “Jarrod you jerk, please fuck me!”

  Jarrod immediately pounced on Jace, pinning him down and whispering in his ear, “My pleasure.”

  The kissing began as normal, as if one could ever call it that… and Jace was feeling much more comfortable. As much as he would never admit it to Jarrod, slowing down and having a laugh had probably been a good idea. Having Jarrod's bare chest on top of his would have just added to the pleasure he was already feeling, Jace wasn't even sure if he'd notice it. But now, as soon as Jarrod was on top of him, the warmth of Jarrod's body flooded into his. He felt one of Jarrod's hand holding down his, as the other caressed his sides, sending shivers down his body as Jarrod's hand made it's way towards his hips. Jarrod shifted the position of his lower body so that it was no longer on top of Jace. Jace was momentarily disappointed by this, until he realised why Jarrod had done so.

  The rim of Jace boxers were being circled by Jarrod's hand, teasing Jace, then just about at the same time as Jace realised what was about to happen, Jarrod's hand slipped inside and began caressing Jace's erection. Even with Jarrod on top of him, Jace managed to arch his back, or rather, he had no choice but to do so. His groin hadn't even begun to actually feel good yet, but the realisation that Jarrod was touching him there was something Jace found immensely pleasurable.

  Jarrod and Jace stopped kissing as Jace let out a gasp. Jarrod then gently licked his ear, sending another shiver down his spine. And then Jarrod licked his neck. All the while, Jace could feel his loins growing warmer and he began to feel a powerfully pleasurable sensation growing. Jace couldn't help but begin to arch his back once more, however, that was when Jarrod stopped.

  “W-why’d you s-stop?” Jace was panting. Jarrod simply smiled and rolled off of him. Jarrod's backpack was near edge of the mat, and Jarrod was retrieving something from it. Once Jarrod made it back to Jace, he could see what it was. He placed a condom and a small liquid dispenser beside him.

  “You wanna help me get hard enough to put this on?” he gestured to the condom.

  “Y-you don't already have one?” Jace asked, noticing the lack of prominent bulge in Jarrod's boxers.

  Jarrod chuckled, “I have for the past hour, but nothing was happening to it, so it went away. It's gonna take something else to get it to come back.” Jarrod's answer was delivered in a teasing, suggestive tone.

  “You want me to… you don't get to make me say it, I'm the one doing it this time!” Jace was back to blushing.

  “Wha… suck isn't even a swear word!”

  “Ahh, you said it…” Jace looked away from Jarrod.

  “You're such a shy one aren't you.” teased Jarrod.

  Jace slowly turned back to Jarrod. Crawling forward, he stopped a few inches away from Jarrod, who was kneeling. Timidly, Jace planted a kiss on Jarrod's abs, and then another one a bit lower, and then another one. When he got to Jarrod's boxers, he carefully reached to pull then down. Jarrod sat up slightly, allowing him to do this. Jace wasn't exactly afraid anymore, he just felt he had no idea what he was doing. With Jarrod’s underwear out of the way, Jace could see that his dick was not entirely flaccid, but nor was it erect. Jace reached out with his hands and stroked tenderly, using motions as similar to the ones Jarrod used on him as he could manage. Touching it brought Jace no physical pleasure of course, but his worry was replaced by giddiness when he thought about what he was doing. After a few seconds, Jarrod's erection started to slowly return.

  Jace stopped stroking it and briefly considered what to do next. He leaned forwards and, peeling the foreskin back with his hand, he moved his mouth around Jarrod’s erection. Jace's first thought was of how bad it actually tasted, but that thought was quickly overshadowed as Jace glanced upwards to see Jarrod leaning back with a satisfied grin. Jace began moving his head back and forth, twisting his tongue around Jarrod’s erection as best he could. Jace could feel it getting bigger in his mouth. Just as Jace had figured out some sort of rhythm, he heard a low moan coming from Jarrod.

  “That's enough I think, I'm not sure how long I can hold myself with you doing it like that.” Jarrod grinned at Jace as Jace pulled back.

  “That's a good thing?” asked Jace hopefully. He was pretty sure it was, and he was even a tad bit proud.

  “Yeah, that's a good thing. Turn around.”

  “Why?” asked Jace, puzzled for the smallest second.

  “Why do you think?” Jarrod reached for the small liquid dispenser as Jace turned around. “Hips up, legs apart. It'll make it easier.”

  “Easier…?” Jace sounded worried, “I'm suddenly having second thoughts about this…” looking behind him, he could see Jarrod putting the bottle down.

  “That's fine. We don't have to go that far tonight.”

  “God dammit, you're really not going to let me be nervous tonight are you.” Jace meant to sound more playful than annoyed. He failed.

  “Of course you're allowed to be nervous. I'm just not going to keep going when you tell me you're having second thoughts.”

  Jace looked down, “Yeah, that's fair. Then… I really want to do this. I'm nervous and well, not really scared anymore but…” Jace looked up locked eyes with Jarrod. “I love you! And I want to be with you really badly so stop treating me like some delicate ‘t-thing’ and fuck me god damn it!” The whole sentence came out in one breath, leaving Jace breathless. His eyes never wavered, his voice full of emotion but free of any second guessing.

  Jarrod grinned and pulled Jace in for deep kiss. Then, with firm hands, he turned Jace around. Jarrod then grabbed a couple pillows from the mat and placed them where Jace's stomach would be, the push Jace down onto them. Jace could feel that Jarrod's hands were no longer tender or careful, but strong and determined. Jarrod was having his way with him and that excited Jace. The very thought of what was going to happen next made Jace tremble, in a good way.

  Then he felt something cold touch him from behind. Something small pushed its way inside him, then made its way out. Jace felt tight from even Jarrod's pinkey, but with the lubricant, it wasn't painful. Something slightly bigger made its way inside. Jace gasped, partially because the lubricant was cold, and partially because Jarrod's middle finger was much longer than his pinky. Jarrod moved his middle finger in and out several times, but it was neither painful nor particularly pleasurable.

  Jarrod leaned over Jace, placing one hand on his back, pushing him into the pillows and mat, and the other hand on Jace's own erection, stroking more roughly than last time. Jace heard Jarrod's voice: “Get ready.”

  Jace felt the weight of most of Jarrod's body pressing down on him, and then he felt himself being stretched. Where before, he had felt cold, this new sensation was warm. It was a little painful at first, but the pain was less than the pleasure he was receiving from Jarrod's stroking of his erection.

  Jace was lacking in ways to describe what he felt. Such a thing had never happened to him before, but he knew he never wanted it to stop. Where before he felt pain, he now felt only pleasure. Emotionally, he felt elated. The weight of Jarrods body above him, and the feel of Jarrod's body inside him was something he could not describe. With every moment it continued Jace felt slightly more pleasure than he ever had before. A moan escaped his lips, and it took him a moment to even realise it was him who made the sound. And the sounds didn't stop, he couldn't help himself, he wasn't sure if he was whispering or yelling, but the sounds he was making were lewd to the highest degree. He arched his back as the pleasure reached a point where he could no longer imagine it getting any stronger. And then for a brief second, it was twice that strong.

  Jace relaxed. Letting his body slump around the pillows beneath him. He felt wet down near his crotch, and warm at his rear. He was exhausted, but more than that, happier than he had ever been. He felt the weight on his back lessen and he flinched as Jarrod removed himself, then fell onto the mat beside Jace.

  Jace looked over at Jerrod, who looked even more tired than himself, and muttered, just loud enough for him to hear: “Same time tomorrow?”

  
  


**The End**


End file.
